This proposal is for support of a Nephrology Training Program at the University of Utah Health Sciences Center for four postdoctoral positions, involving both Ph.D.'s and M.D.'s, over a five year period. The Nephrology Training Program consists of several groups of investigators who extensively interact. There are 14 preceptors and 18 collaborators involved. Many investigators are located within the Divisions of Adult and Pediatric Nephrology, however there are investigators in the Departments of Human Genetics, Pathology, Medical Informatics, Physiology, Neurobiology and Anatomy, and Bioengineering, as well as the Divisions of Cardiology, Endocrinology, Pulmonary and Epidemiology. The major research groups are organized into those investigating: 1) collecting duct biology, involving the roles of endothelins, nitric oxide, prostaglandins, reactive oxygen species and the purinergic system in regulating collecting duct and medullary function in health and in hypertension;2) acute renal failure, studying the pathophysiology of ischemic, drug-induced, and toxin-induced acute renal failure models;3) progression of chronic renal failure, studying the mechanisms of renal fibrosis in models of diabetic nephropathy, chronic cyclosporine nephropathy, and mesangial proliferative GN;4) renal development, emphasizing relevant transcriptional regulatory pathways;and 5) ESRD and chronic renal insufficiency, involving analysis of outcomes, interventions and pathobiology. Trainees can become involved in either clinical or basic research projects. All trainees will experience a multidimensional approach to their training. Clinical research trainees are enrolled in the K-30 program wherein they are exposed to a wide variety of clinical research projects. Basic researcher trainees experience a large faculty group with complementary research interests. All trainees spend at least two years devoted to research.